Dragon Ball X
by Dread11
Summary: My dragonballx including old and new characters, good and bad, new planets and really crazy powers. including power levels and transformations. Completely new story.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball X

disclaimer- i dont own any of the dragonball z characters

(note: this is an alternate universe)

Prelude

Story: Sometime during dragonball GT unknown to the Z-warriors,the blackstardragonballs were used by some ignorrantperson. unfortunately they didnt find out until a week before the planets destruction. Seeing as there was no way to collect the dragonballs in time they had to build a ship for most of them to fit, pack all oftheir stuff and except the inevitable. First planningthat they could just find the dragonballs and wish the planet and its inhabitants back to life, they decided that earths people would be better off dead, then in constant danger. So, thus leaving the good people of earth to there fate the Z-warriors decided that they would find a new home and possibly a way of life. But unknown to them was a lifelike there last, full of fighting, death, hatred and enemies of unimaginable standards. Will they ever find peace, only time will tell. Its time for all of usto welcome a new era, the era of Dragon Ball X!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball X

the beginning of our story

disclaimer-i dont own any dbz characters

Narrator: after much traveling the our heros have yet to find a new home.

Goku: are we there yet?

Gohan: no

Goku: are we there yet?

Gohan: no

Goku: are we there YET?

Gohan: NO

Goku: ARE WE THERE YET?

Vegeta: kakarot, we dont even know where we are going...

(the ship shakes like an earthquake for a second)

Vegeta: with the way this womans driving were sure to end up dead

Bulma: i heard that vegeta!

Vegeta: n-no you didnt

Goku: wow! vegeta actually in fear of something!

Vegeta: shutup kakarot

(all is silent)

Goku: are we there yet?

Vegeta: AAAaaaaghh (storms off)

Goku: whats up with vegeta...(SMACK) ow what was that for chi chi

(ship shakes some more)

Gohan: wait,how are we hitting turbulance in space?

Bulma: i dont know, but it might have to do with that wormhole over there (she points out the window)

Goku: WHOA, thats a really big wormhole! i wander why they call it a wormhole?

Goten: because theres worms in it, (sarcastically) hey why dont we ask them directions!

Goku: good idea!

Goten: oh-(slaps forhead)

Bulma: hey did you forget were getting sucked through a wormhole?

Goku: no

Bulma: then why isnt anybody screaming?

Goku: why would we scream?

Bulma:(looks dumbfounded) i dont know its kinda scary i guess.

Goku: oh, good enough for me (starts screaming a high-pitched girly scream)(a turkey is shoved into his mouth)

Trunks: nice, dad.

Vegeta: mayayabe now wiiiill get some peeeace and quiiiiet. (ship stops shaking) geez woman cant you learn to control the ship?

Bulma: im sorry vegeta, buts its kinda out of mind hands when were getting sucked through a wormhole!

Vegeta: human technology is so pathetic.

Goku: (swallows turkey whole) yummy.

Gohan: great now what are we going to eat for thanksgiving?

(they exit the wormhole)

Goten: hey trunks come look at this huge planet.

Trunks: whoa, cool.

Bulma: were landing there.

Vegeta: why?

Bulma: why not? and because the ship got a little damaged coming through the wormhole.

(ship starts entering atmosphere)

Bulma: whoa, thick atmosphere! everybody hold on!

(the ship starts swerving out of control as it heads for the ground)

Bulma: looks like were gonna crash!

(the ship stops abruptly...seemingly floats safely to the ground)

Bulma: whoa, that was weird. well lets see, i'll check theplanets surface for oxygenbefore we go outs-(door opens) hey...you gotta stop doin that gohan.

Gohan: hehe sorry.

Krillin: hey who are they?

Goku: i dont know, lets find out.

Gohan: they look like humans too.

(two very strong looking young men are shown standing about ten feet from the ship, staring at it)

Goku: (walks up to them) hi my name is goku. (stands there with a goofy smile on his face)

Youngman: Gib. (looking confused)

Youngerman: Sid.

Vegeta: huh, making friends already, i wouldnt be surprised if they suddenly blew kakarots head off!

Bulma: Why would they do that?

Vegeta: well for one we kinda did invade there property.

Bulma: oh, so get over there and apologize.

(theres a big burst of energy)

(goku and the two men are shown showing off there power)

Vegeta: what the? (walks over to them)

Goku: hey vegeta, these guys are strong and agreed to spar with us. isnt that exiting!

Vegeta: kakarot you think everythings exciting. (turns his attention to gib and sid) what are you?

Gib: what are we? like what race?

Vegeta: yes.

Gib: oh were Gin's

Vegeta: what is that?

Gib: everheard of a saiyan?

Vegeta: yyeeaahh.

Gib: were like saiyans but stronger.

Vegeta: i'll believe that when i see it.

Gib: well i would show you if there were any saiyans around.

Vegeta: well for your information, me and kakarot here are saiyans.

(gib and sid look stunned)

Vegeta: yes i know shocking. (is punched in the face)

Goku: hey what did you-(is kicked in the chest)

Vegeta: what the hell was that for!

Goku: well they did agree to spar with us.

(gib and sid look pissed)

Vegeta: i dont think they just want to spar.

Gib: leave now.

Sid: or die!

Goku: what, hey whats the matter!

Gib: your the matter!

Sid: we will have no saiyans on our planet!

Goku: do you guys have a problem with saiyans?

(gib and sid look at each other very confused)

Gib: are you not here to try and kill us?

Goku: of course not, we were just looking for a new home. you see our old one got destroyed.

Gib: (whispers to sid) these guys are totally clueless.

Sid: (whispers back) maybe there trying to trick us.

Gib: i dont know, the big one looks serious, friendly, and stupid all at the same time.

Sid: should we show hospitality? (continue to whisper)

Gib: ya, maybe we can finally stop that whole stupid rival thing.

Sid: lets do it! (stop whispering)

Gib: sorry about that, we had the wrong idea.

Sid: if your looking for somewhere to stay your welcome to stay here.

Goku: awesome!

Vegeta: peh.

Gib: you'll find everything to your liking here.

Sid: (whispers to gib) should we tell them?

Gib: not yet. anyway we have all kinds of stuff, since some of you im guessing are saiyans-

Goku: oh ya, heykids come over here!

(gohan, goten, trunks, bra,and pan come running over)

Goku: these are our half saiyan kids, (starts pointing) gohan amd goten are my sons, and pan is my grandaughter. and these are trunks and bra, there vegetas kids.

Trunks: why did you attack our dads?

Gib: i'll explain later, but its nice to meet you guys. anyway like i was saying we've got a dojo-

Goku: cool can we spar?

Gib: ya an-

Vegeta: do you have a gravity room?

Gib: a couple ya.

(on a space ship just outside the planet)

(vampire looking guy is watching a screen with our heros on it)

Vampireguy: yes, ready the ship, im going down to the planet.

Minionguy: sire.

Vampireguy: i vant to suck the power right out of them. (shows his menacing vampire teeth) hahahahahahaha!

to be continued...

vampire guy, kinda gay, but just one of my earlier ideas. if you want to know what happens you'll just have to wait and see


End file.
